gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rydan Grimm
Lord Rydan Grimm, '''also known as '''The Grim Walker, '''eponymous Lord of Order of Death, is a major character in the first, second, fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh seasons. Rydan was the eldest son of Garrat Grimm and Miana Grimm, brother of Alfered, Domeric and Briyenn Grimm. Physical Appearance Rydan is is an extremely tall 6'9 ft young handsome lean well-built man with soft but deep black eyes and wavy black hair that is at shoulder length. He has very fair skin that turned dark by the time he was in Esso. He had a collection of scars spread all over his body from years of fighting and surviving While, at first glance, he appears to be in his thirties, he is actually only in his twenties at this point; only, he has been hardened by a lifetime of war.Although Rydan stated that he is ‘older than he looked’ implying that he much more older Many women from him to be very handsome "Tall, Dark and Handsome" and he bed many women to his bed. Rydan had a very powerful presence combined with a gaze that is described as "unflinching, penetrative and intimidating". Due to a potion incident, his hair prematurely turned white and his tan skins ghostly white. '''Personality and traits Known by reputation as "The World's Most Deadliest Warrior", Rydan Grimm is portrayed as a quiet and cold individual who completely dedicates himself to his objectives, ignoring any emotions he has in order to stay stable. According to his first wife/mentor Ambre Velaryon "Rydan is a natural born warrior and assassin who could have killed four of the last Targaryen King, cold, unfeeling, and without any outward showings of empathy or mercy, Rydan appears to be the perfect tool to hire for any sort of job, following all orders to the letter. Rydan is jaded from his lifestyle and the unbalanced and chaotic world of Westeros he does and attracted towards a contract basis, especially jobs that regard people of interest like Aegon and Rhaenys Targaryen. Biography Power * The Evolved Dragon Serum & Ritual: '''The The Evolved Dragon Serum & Ritual metabolized and permanently enhanced all of Grimm's bodily functions to the peak and beyond of human potential. Grand Maester Aenenla Galtigar described this potential as being "the next step in human evolution," while still remaining completely human but often called the "Perfect Above Man." '''Physical *'Artificially Enhanced Physiology: '''The serum metabolized and enhanced all of Steve's natural abilities to the very peak of superhuman potential. The Serum granted him superhuman strength, durability, endurance, stamina, speed, agility, reflexes, flexibility, dexterity, senses, extraordinary fire resistance, empathy, an accelerated healing factor and immunity to diseases, illnesses, and sickness. **'Superhuman Physicality:' The experiment enhanced Rydan body. Rydan skin is smooth and flawless, his hair is perfect. Rydan is tall and well-developed, even without training his muscles are brawny, his body shape doesn't change regardless of calorie intakes, and he is extremely "well-endowed". He passively secretes powerful pheromones that make him irresistibly attractive to women. **'Superhuman Immunity: Rydan is immune to all poisons, toxins, impurities, illnesses, diseases, radiation, infections, disorders, imperfections and other harmful foreign substances. He can go without air, food or water indefinitely. Rydan body is also immune to elemental extremes, to the extent that he can walk-through fire with no injury. Rydan possesses a flawless skin, great voice, great hair, lean, well-toned body, and is "well-endowed". He is physically, mentally and genetically perfect, any damage perfectly heals, even mental or genetic. **'Superhuman Body: '''Rydan physical abilities is above natural members of the human and other species, beyond what can be emulated via natural training and with little to no maintaining. This entails that they are faster, stronger and overall superior to fellow members of their species, without being obviously supernatural. ***'Superhuman Strength: 'Grimm possesses far more strength than a normal human. He can bench press 5 tons easy. His lean, brawny muscles/body shape and the perfect golden-proportioned body doesn't change regardless of calories intake or time. He can also quickly overpower, rag doll and launch most humans several feet through the air. ***'Superhuman Durability: 'Rydan bones and muscles are denser and harder than normal, which makes him very durable compared to a normal human. ***'Superhuman Endurance: 'Rydan endurance, tenacity, vitality, willpower, and pain tolerance are limitless. This allows him to continue fighting without being weakened, stunned, dazed or fatigued, as well as making it difficult for pain to cripple him, or sometimes faze him at all. ***'Superhuman Speed: 'Rydan is able to easily run over 60 mph, which allowed him to cover a mile in a minute or less ***'Superhuman Stamina: His musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary humans. ***'Superhuman Agility:' Rydan body's agility becomes greater than that of an Olympic gold medalist. The body can instinctively coordinate itself body with perfect balance, equilibrium, flexibility, and dexterity. ***'Superhuman Reflexes:' Rydan reflexes are enhanced to the very peak of human potential. Auto-reflexes allow him to easily dodge arrows/cross-bolt and attacks even when not consciously aware of them, immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. Rydan Mental Powers * Superhuman Senses: Grimm senses of sight, hearing, smell, touch, taste, and instincts, are heightened to superhuman levels and accuracy. He can see much further and closer than normal humans with perfect clarity, even retaining this perfect clarity in total darkness. His enhanced hearing allows him to detect sounds that normal humans can't, and hear sounds at a much greater distance. His sense of smell is sufficiently heightened and is capable of tracking people through scent alone. He's able to sense danger, detect lies and weaknesses. Rydan Magical Powers * Skills * Master Acrobat: Rydan agility, reflexes, balance, coordination, and speed make him a highly efficient acrobat. He has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. He can perform feats of agility that would be impossible for the finest human athlete. ** Gymnastic Combat: '''Rydan has mix athleticism, acrobatics and gymnastics with his close-quarters combat, which utilizing flips, cartwheels, tumbling, pole swings, twists and other such movements to attack or defend. '''Weaknesses * Arrogance * Drowning * Decapitation ''' * '''Mental Impairment * Oxygen Deprivation * Sensory Overload * Superior Intellectual Opponent ** Subtle Psychological Manipulation * Superior Physical Opponent Paraphernalia Armor Weapons Potion/Poison Quotes about Rydan Quotes by Rydan Notes Trope 'Trivia ' Category:Characters Category:Nobles Category:Anti-hero Category:Protagonist Category:POV character Category:Assassins Category:Sellsword Category:Lords Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Knights Category:Warrior Category:House Grimm Category:Sandkings321 Category:Ascension Universe